America's Heartbreak
by lunarchroniclesfanaticforlife
Summary: This is awful and it is trash, but please read! It is about an alternate ending to the One if the rebel attack never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is about a very rude Maxon and Kriss, and a heartbroken America. It is awful I know, but I am a beginner and kind of trying to just figure this whole thing out, so….**

I sat at the table, trying not to cry. I still had that stupid smile plastered to my face, and my cheeks were beginning to hurt. Maxon and Kriss were laughing together, laughing laughing laughing laughing…

I could feel the tears coming. I pushed them back, remembering Maxon's cruel words.

Maxon turned around and glared at me. "I hate you, America. You're nothing but a liar and a cheater. I can't believe I thought I loved you," he hissed. I felt as if I had been stabbed.

Because no matter what, I would always love him. I would always be hurt. This time, my heart was truly broken. _I_ was broken. And nothing could ever, ever heal the pain inside of me.

"I hope I never see your face again, _America_ ," he spit, saying my name it was a curse, foul and dirty.

Then he turned around and kissed Kriss, right there in front of me. She gasped and melted against him. I watched brokenhearted as they moaned, their lips rubbing together and tongues entwining in a disgusting display they clearly wanted everyone, especially me, to see.

"Oh, Maxon," Kriss gasped. I thought I would be sick. But I sat there, my head up high, even though all I really wanted to do was die…

I was starting to feel faint, like I would pass out any moment now.

Gavril cleared his voice. "Your Highness, we need to start."

Maxon chuckled, throwing me a smug glance. "Of course, Gavril," he replied.

He began. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to see my choice of bride. And though it was long, through the entire Selection I have only loved one girl. Anything else was completely fake."

Maxon spun toward Kriss, dropping down on one knee. "Kriss Ambers, I have loved you and only you. I'm sorry if you ever thought I loved America, but she means absolutely nothing to me, I swear. She is nothing but a player, a dirty good for nothing five. I've only pretended to love her for show. Do you think I would ever love a redhead five?" he said, smirking at me.

Excuse me? What was _that_?!

Maxon had completely humiliated and ditched me in front of _all of Illea._

"Kriss, my dear, my love. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Kriss giggled. "Yes!" she screamed.

I glanced at Celeste. She looked ready to _murder_ someone. Someone being Maxon.

Maxon and Kriss made some huge deal of standing up and putting on rings and kissing passionately while I burned with humiliation and rage in my seat. They came over to me, "accidentally" pushed me off my chair and onto the floor, and resumed kissing in my seat.

I felt like my heart had just shattered into a million pieces, and I was near tears. Watching Kriss and Maxon was torture. And I was sooooo mad. Did they have to be so rude?

I couldn't believe Maxon had just said those things about me either. A dirty, good for nothing five? What was I, trash?

Pain shot through me.

I stood up, a hurt look on my face. I gestured to the couple like _Can you believe them?_ The crowd surged, cheering loudly for me. Apparently they were appalled as well.

Then I let my tears flow, giving up, and the crowd groaned with distress. This heartbreak was clearly too much for them. They called out to me, screaming my name and shouting reassurances.

I offered a weak smile and they went nuts. "Don't let him get to you! He's just a jerk!" one girl called. Another cried, "Show some spunk, America!"

They were so sweet. I forced myself to stand up completely, raising my eyebrows and lifting my head up, chin pointed upwards in defiance.

A deafening cheer surrounded us. I smiled and waved to them. "Thank you all for your support!" I shouted, blowing kisses. I had forgotten that I had the support of all of Illea. Especially now, after Maxon had just publicly ditched me.

I signaled with my hands. The entire place went silent immediately. "Thank you all!" I repeated loudly. I took a deep breath and began. "I am grateful for your support as I so desperately need it right now. I can't...I just can't…. Have you ever had your heart broken, citizens of Illea?" I asked.

I heard a couple of yeses in the crowd, mixed with "No, go on!"s.

"Well, I have. Twice now, actually. I would like to tell you my story, my people. I will be honest with you and trust you with the entire story of my life," I continued. "As you all know, I was picked for the Selection. But what you do not know is that I never wanted to be chosen."

I then talked about Aspen, about my first heartbreak, though I never mentioned his name. I went on about him coming to the palace, how I didn't want Maxon to find out. How I was scared. How I wanted to tell him, was going to, until Marlee's caning.

Their support was overwhelming. They weren't disgusted like I thought they might be; instead they were delighted. A love story always appealed to them, and one like mine showed that I was a real person, flaws and heartbreak and all.

Then I told them about Maxon and I, every detail. I told them about how his relationship with Kriss during the selection had nearly broken me, how I had nearly left. I told them about the ear tugging, my attempted seduction, every laugh and touch and word that we had exchanged.

I told them about our first meeting in the gardens, about our bet with strawberry tarts, about pants and our first date where I had kneed him...there. I told them about forgiveness and new love. I told them about snuggling while watching the stars.

I told them about I told them about when I first discovered I had loved him, dancing in the rain. I told them about our night of love, together for the last time. I told them of the proposal and my joy.

I told them of our love.

Everyone was smiling now, though tears were running down their faces. Clearly they didn't know what had gone wrong.

And to be honest, I didn't either. Telling Illea about Maxon and I made me wonder how exactly I'd manage to mess all this up.

The tears came harder than ever as I let myself remember when Maxon and I were so in love.

Finally, I told them of the misunderstanding and the heartbreak. I told of the distrust and anger. I told about the letters, filled with love and longing and hope.

I told them of rejection, of cruel and harsh words.

I told them of my heartbreak.

And then I finished. "So my people, here we are today. I have nothing but regret and sorrow. And truly, I am sorry. But I would like to thank everyone here at the palace- from my maids who helped me be my best, to the guards who keep us safe. I would like to thank the cooks who work to give us food to the servants who serve it to us. I thank the king and queen for ruling so well and taking me in, and the Selected girls who were my friends during this time. And finally, I want to thank Prince Maxon for everything. For being my comfort and help. For being generous and kind even when I didn't deserve it. And most of all, for showing me how to truly love."

I looked at him. "Maxon…" My voice trembled. "I'm glad you found someone you can't live without. And truly, I hope you never have to find out what it's like to live without her."

His eyes were wide as I made a reference to the moment where I had shared my heartbreak with him. And he knew now that the person that had I loved wasn't Aspen anymore-it was him. And the one who was hurting me was him too.

Applause and cheers surrounded me, but I couldn't care less.

I turned and fled, my hair flying down my back and my tears leaving a trail of dew on the palace carpet.

 **Please review!**

 **Please review!**

 **Please review!**

 **I would really appreciate some constructive criticism here...I need some help….**

 **And please tell me if you want me to continue this or not! Even if this is TOTAL TRASH.**

 **And PM me if you ever want to discuss the Selection! Or Maximum Ride, or the Lunar Chronicles, or or or…..**

 **I love you guys!**


	2. AN

Hello everyone! I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. But I am wondering how many people actually want me

to continue my stories as I am questioning whether it is worth the time...

Anyway! Please go to my profile and vote for the stories you want me to continue, and also vote if you

want me to make a new story! If I get fifteen or more votes for a story, I will have the next chapter ready

within three days. Except for America's Heartbreak, because I get that edited by A Good Book Never

Ends(thank you!).

Also, if there is anything you want me to do in a story, please leave it in a review or pm.

Thanks guys! Love ya all!


	3. Vote!

Hello! Many people have voted for this-we're almost to fifteen! So I've been thinking about the outcome of this story and I need you to tell me in your reviews:

MAXERICA

AMERICA HEARTBREAK

AMERICA REVENGE

AMERICA WITH ANOTHER

Or another suggestion! I really want you to help pick the ending of this story! Please leave one of these in all caps in your reviews! The most reviewed ending wins!


End file.
